


the dance of the thirteenth month (day of lilies)

by sodakiss



Series: adrift amongst a sea of dreams. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, I'm so proud of this, Lee Chan - Freeform, Longing, Wen Junhui - Freeform, Xu Minghao - Freeform, applies to anyone is performance unit, dance, i read a theory about this, i really cant tag so imma stop, inspired by lilili yabbay, kwon soonyoung - Freeform, lilili yabbay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakiss/pseuds/sodakiss
Summary: in which he longs for the day in which she is no longer just a figmentation of his childish dreams.





	the dance of the thirteenth month (day of lilies)

_in his dreams, she is the only one he sees._

 

_every movement, every thought, every action. everything he has in this world is consumed by her. only her._

 

_her beauty is the epitome of his entire existence, but it leaves the moment he opens his eyes. each dream only makes him wait longer._

 

_how long must i wait until we meet again?_

 

_he asks the moon, praying for her return both physically and in his thoughts. of course, all he receives in return is silence. ah, to be the moon._

 

_on the eve of the thirteenth month, he is led to the elder tree by wind currents of true desire. his every movement is controlled by the air. could she be the air? he wonders briefly._

 

_his dance conveys the longing of human interaction. a time where the two of them can come together as one, and simply... exist. exist like the sun, moon, and stars together in one beautiful masterpiece._

 

_he chuckles bitterly at the thought, knowing he was asking a lot of the universe. perhaps he will just paint the image himself, using only the brightest of colors._

 

_each move is hit with a sharp, yet emotional intensity. as each second passes by, she flitters in his vision, illuminated by the moonlight._

 

_real or not, he was solely for her. this dance was for her only. she was within him._

 

_as each month passed by, january to december, birch to elder, he found himself searching for her at every turn he made. he would always search for her._

 

_the calamity of staring at eachother, even without direct eye contact, gave him hope of them meeting when the thirteenth month arrived once again._

 

_they couldn't be contained in the four seasons, nor could they be explained by earthly creatures of the day and night. for they were the spring and the winter connected by a rush of waves too powerful to even begin fathoming into words._

 

_for her he danced in the thirteenth month. surrounded by crowds of lilies signifying her presence._

 

_he finds himself waiting once more for the thirteenth month to arrive and to be reunited with her._

 

_his lily._

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen i'm rlly proud of this lol . inspired by the lyrics of lilili yabbay, as well as a theory i read ! hope you enjoy for whoever sees !


End file.
